A whole new perspective
by FanGirlBecky13
Summary: Bulma invent a machine that can alter a person's age. Featuring eighteen year old Goten and seven year old Gohan.
1. How it happen

**This is my second story on Fanfiction but my first one was not so good so I decided to delete that one, enjoy.**

**Declaimer: In my whole entire life I will ****NEVER**** own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, I wish I did but I don't have the drawing skills or the money.**

**Note to Reader: (my thoughts) **_**character thoughts and dreams**_** also this takes place a little after Majin Buu, Vidal already knows about Saiyans and about Gohan's family. **

**Summary: Bulma decided to invent a machine that can change a person's age, but what happens when a troublesome demi-saiyan gets into Bulma's lab. Featuring eighteen year old Goten and seven year old Gohan, what can go wrong with that?**

**A whole new perspective**

Chichi, Goku, Gohan and Goten stood outside the door eager to ring the doorbell of the dome shape building that was Capsule Corporation, but before they rang the doorbell a young lavender hair eight year old boy burst through the door tackling his seven year old counterpart Goten then they flew off together. A blue hair women known as Bulma came up behind yelling " Trunks you get back here that's the tenth door I have to replace this week" but all that could be heard in the far off distance from Trunks was "sorry mom I'll make it up to you later" Then Bulma turned to Chichi and said " Saiyans!" "Tell me about it I have two not to menschen Goku, we replace stuff at our house almost every day" remark the black hair women known as Chichi.

Bulma led the family into the lab to talk about her new invention she's wanted to show to the Son's since last week "so Bulma what does it do" ask the oldest son of Chichi and Goku, Gohan "well this is my latest invention it allows a person to change their age, they can become younger or older by just push of a button" explained Bulma "why did you invent such thing" questioned Chichi " I was looking in the mirror one day when I notice a wrinkle I was so shocked and to make things worst Vegeta wont age and that means soon I will be an old wrinkle hag wile Vegeta stays young to the rest of his days so I thought I invent this so that won't happen" Bulma answered Chichi with terror in her voice at the thought of being old and wrinkled but little did they know that two young demi-sayians were listening to their conversation.

Latter in the day Vegeta and Goku decided to spar while Gohan, Goten and trunks watch, the spar went on for a while Intel Goten got bored and started to bug Gohan" Big brother" exclaimed Goten "yes squirt" answered Gohan "can I spar with you" ask Goten "no" answered Gohan "why" asked Goten "Because your too young and not strong enough to spar with me, you might get hurt and mom will kill me if anything happened to her youngest" explained to Goten " will you ever spar with me big brother" ask Goten "yes" answered Gohan "when" shouted Goten with eagerness in his voice "when you're older" responded Gohan, Goten pouted and stayed silent thinking to himself _why is it when I always want to do something it ether your too young, wait till your older or you're not strong enough if I was older I will be able to spar with big brother or dad maybe even let me fight in the adult division with Mr. Vegeta, dad, Mr. Piccolo and big brother. _Just then Goten got a good idea _Trunks mom just build a machine that can help me if I get in there I can make myself big brothers age and then do all the things he is allowed to do go to battles, stay up past bed time go to his school, travel to other planets, spar with whoever he wants. Yes I will wait for dinner time then sneak into the lab then turn on the machine and then spar with big brother._ His thoughts got interrupted by the yelling in his ear "dinner time" yelled a very hungry Trunks everyone ran into the house breaking the newly replace door.

At the dinner table everyone was sited waiting for Bulma to give the green light to dig in "DIG IN!" Bulma yelled when everyone was digging in Goten snuck away to the lab but Gohan notice it so he quietly fallowed his little brother into the lab_ what is he doing in here _thought Gohan but was quickly answered by the flash of light given off the new machine he walked in to see what was it when he notice a young man around his age with short spiky hair coming out of the machine he had a very high power level even higher than his.

Goten got out of the machine he notice he was taller and was much more power then he looked around the room and he saw his big brother " big brother" yelled Goten _wow my voice it somewhat deeper_ thought Goten"Goten" questioned Gohan, Gohan walked over to the slightly taller teen he examine the facial features then looked over to the machine " Goten what did you do, you know you should not mess with Bulma's machines wait here I will go get Bulma so we can get you back to normal, as Gohan walked away to go get Bulma Goten panicked and diapered and appeared in front of Gohan " No!" yelled Goten "Goten please move" said Gohan "no if you want me to move then you have to fight me" answered Goten " no I'm not going to beat up my little brother " exclaimed Gohan " well I'm not your little brother am I big broth…ummm I mean Gohan I'm the same age as you now so you have no other choice but to fight me" responded Goten " have it your way but if you get hurt, it was your idea now, ok" Gohan got into a fighting stand waiting for his former little brother to attack .Goten appeared behind Gohan and jabbed his elbow into Gohan's spine Gohan gave out a slight yell and then punched Gohan into the gut but Goten didn't even feel it, Goten threw a KI blast at Gohan and the force of the blast pushed Gohan into the machine Gohan was getting up and accidently leaned on the machine. The machine activated and a flash went on then he step out of the machine looking for Goten when he spotted him he threw a KI blast at him he notice that he was very week but the KI blast didn't even get to him he moved out of the way hitting the machines mane control system "Ok that enough, wait my voice, what's wrong with my voice it's squeakier" said Gohan. He looked for Goten but he was right behind him he looked back then he notice something terrible Goten was a lot taller than him, he reached all the way bellow Goten's waste then he looked at his reflections in one of the many mirrors in the lab he saw he was the same boy he remember seeing in one of the family albums when he's dad was fighting Vegeta "it's ok Gohan didn't you always say you wanted a big brother, well I can be your big brother now" said Goten trying to calm down his now little brother like a big brother should be doing "I didn't mean it this way Goten, pulse I'm still your big brother because I was born first" stated Gohan "don't worry squirt I'll think of something "added Goten "I know, we can go inside the machine and do what we did before so we can get back to normal and don't call me squirt" said Gohan " I don't think so pipsqueak you fried the circuitry on the main control with that KI blast you threw" said Goten "when did you become so smart Goten you usually don't figure this kind of things out" said Gohan "well Pipsqueak, I think that the machine Bulma invented makes you the way you are at that exact age, that also explains why I'm stronger, faster and smarter also explained the cloths I'm wearing, this are the clothes I dress in when I'm actually a eighteen year old I think" explained Goten to Gohan.

Goten and Gohan walked down the hallway to go tell Bulma about the situation "Goten you were pretty good In that fight we had over there you think we can spar some time before Bulma fixes the machine" ask Gohan "no sorry squirt maybe next time" answered Goten "why, didn't you want to spar a while ago I'm willing to spar now" wined Gohan " it kind of hard to say this but you are to weak I don't want to risk hurting you your even weaker then I was you understand don't you little fellow" answered Goten " what is it with you talking to me like I'm some sort of baby, I'm your big brother" added Gohan " well you see it's just something that comes out of my mouth when I see you and according to your height and age you are seven and since were brothers that technically makes you my little brother" answered Goten when they reached the kitchen everyone stop and stared at Goten. When Goten explained everything to everybody about what happened, at first they were shocked then they were amazed that Goten will grow up to be a handsome smart young man and not dimwitted like his father. "So how long is it going to take to fix the machine? Bulma "Goten asked Bulma, Bulma paced around the room Intel she came to a conclusion "well looking at the damage it might take a year or two" "what but it only took you a month to build I can't be grow up again it was had enough the first time around!" yelled Gohan "well Pipsqueak we can always use the Dragon Balls but as I recall we used them to wipe the memory of Buu and you being the gold fighter from the people and they won't be recharge for another ten months so were stuck like this but the good thing is that I can go to high school like I always wanted and you won't have to go to school those ten months " said Goten "that a grate idea Goten that way you can get the high school experience before you actually have to go we just need Bulma to get you into the system no problem right Bulma" said Chichi "no problem you can go to school tomorrow if you want but we have to explain this to Vidal so she can cover for you if you slip up ok" said Bulma. Finishing a fast but confusing explanation threw the phone to Vidal.

Vegeta forced Goten to train with him after Goten pummeled Vegeta into the ground he sat and watch his father train with Vegeta, he notice Trunks just staring at him "you ok trunks you seem kind of out of it" ask Goten "Yes it just that ever since you became a teenager you have not ask to play with me, said something dumb or bug someone" responded Trunks " well Trunks I think it's the age that I'm in right now I have no interest in those things but if you ask Gohan I Think he will be happy to" said Goten. To Goten surprise Gohan was happy to and for the rest of the day they played together.

when it was time to go home Goten went into the living room to find Gohan asleep on the sofa, he gently picked him up and as he did Gohan snuggle closer into Goten arms he carry him all the ride home and when they got home he tucked him into bed "Good night little fellow" whispered Goten into his ear. Goten headed to the living room since he now has a latter bed time because he is now the oldest for now. When his bed time came he headed to his bedroom and fell asleep thinking of the great time he is going to have at school tomorrow.

**That's chapter one I hope you enjoyed it because I did. Please leave a review and an ideas.**


	2. Second day Rewrite

**I rewrote this chapter, enjoy**

**Declaimer: Once again Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, are not mine. The only thing I own in my life that my mom did not buy me is my imagination.**

**Note to Reader: (my thoughts) character thoughts and dreams also this takes place a little after Majin Buu, Vidal already knows about Saiyans and about Gohan's family. I'm thinking of ether a Goten and Vidal paring or a Goten and Erasa paring. **

**Summary: Bulma decided to invent a machine that can change a person's age, but what happens when a troublesome demi-saiyan gets into Bulma's lab. Featuring eighteen year old Goten and seven year old Gohan, what can go wrong with that?**

**A whole new perspective**

Goten awoke to find his now little brother Gohan jumping on him "what are you doing" complained Goten "well you remember how you jump on me in the morning to wake me up, well I just wanted you to know how it feels to be so rudely awaken" Gohan answered "aren't you so post to be the oldest one" added Goten. "Hey Goten guess who's joining us for breakfast" said Gohan "I don't know ummmm…... is it Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma" Guessed Goten "no" answered Gohan "who then" asked Goten "Vidal" answered Gohan "oh you mean your Girlfriend " mocked Goten " what, no Vidal isn't my girlfriend she is just a girl who is my friend" stated Gohan " Ya Girlfriend that what I just said" answered Goten " shut up you know what I mean" yelled Gohan "big temper for such a little guy" added Goten.

When Goten and Gohan Finely made it into the dining room they found Vidal was helping Chichi set the table for breakfast. When Vidal laid her eyes on Gohan she stop what she was doing and ran up to Gohan "Aren't you the cutest thing in the world" mocked Vidal while she hugged the life out of him "Vidal pleas let go of me I can't breathe" pleaded Gohan "Vidal I think it would be a good idea if we get to the table before my dad gets here" said Goten. When breakfast was finally ready Goten, Gohan, Vidal, Chichi and Goku were eating "so Gohan what are you going to be doing now that you can't go to school" ask Vidal " uummmmm… I don't know I guess I'll have to study like my mom always want me to do" answered Gohan "oh honey I was thinking I let you be a kid " interrupted Chichi "Chichi are you feeling ok you usually want Gohan to study "Goku asked " well Goku you know how you and Piccolo have told me that Gohan never had fun as a child because of all the dangers that came to earth, well I think it's a good idea he acts like a kid and have a little fun" Chichi said " I think that a good idea and I can be his big brother, you know in tell were back to normal, pulse I always wanted to be a big brother" added Goten "so Gohan this means you won't be helping me fight crime any more since your seven in all" said Vidal " I can help you Vidal" interrupted Goten " hay that actually a good idea" Vidal added " ya here have my watch so you can fight in disguise" said Gohan "umm…. Ya I'll just have Bulma make me one to my taste" said Goten "hay! What's wrong with my taste?" said Gohan "uummmm… nothing Vidal I think we should go now" "ya" Goten and Vidal said.

Vidal and Goten made it to school in less than ten minutes. Vidal wanted to introduce Goten to Erasa and sharpener, so Vidal and Goten walked over to where they usually hang out. Sharpener saw Vidal heading here with a strange new boy "Is that your new boyfriend did nerd boy dumped you" mockingly asks Sharpener "Nooo..! This is Gohan's cousin he will be studying here now" answered Vidal "he's cute Vidal, I always knew that someone related to Gohan was going to be cute" said Erasa, Goten Blush. "So what's your name" ask Sharpener "my name is Goten" answered Goten. (Yes he will have the same name)

As soon as the bell range Vidal and Goten walked to class together "Do you think you will understand the work, you know because your actually seven and never been to school" asked Vidal "well I really don't know Bulma had said that the knowledge and body I have are the same as when I'm actually eighteen and knowing my mom she will make me study sooner or later in life" responded Goten. As soon as the teacher introduced the very shy Goten, he took a seat by Vidal, Erasa and Sharpener. It had been three hours into class when Goten had an idea "Vidal school is boring" Goten said "ya I know what you mean sometimes I make up missions just to get out of class or have Gohan make an earthquake so are group can get out in all the confusion" said Vidal "Vidal you thinking what I'm thinking" said Goten "earthquake" said Vidal "ya" answered Goten. Goten started to stomp his leg in tell the class started to shake "everybody under your desk" the teacher yelled Vidal grabbed Erasa and sharpener and they snuck away from class. Outside of school Vidal, Sharpener, Erasa, and Goten were deciding where to go "Vidal were should we go from here" asked Goten "shopping!" yelled Erasa "NO!" yelled Goten and Sharpener Goten had nightmare after he went with his mother "how about my house guys" said Vidal "your dad won't say anything" asked Goten "no he usually watching his movies in are theater of his glory days" said Vidal "ok let's go than" Erasa said. Vidal got one of her capsules out and in minutes they were in Vidal's jet copter riding home.

At the son's house Chichi was fed up with Goku's and Gohan's beaver, if it wasn't Gohan and his wining it was Goku and his complaining, Chichi had finally had enough "Goku Gohan go Over to Bulma's house, all I need is some peace and quiet" yelled Chichi. Goku or Gohan did not complain they just flew off. When they got to capsule corp. Bulma let them right in. Goku and Gohan headed towed the outside door of gravity room to find Vegeta and Trunk training, Goku left Gohan outside because he was too weak. Vegeta saw Goku coming in " Kakarot we must spar" Vegeta demanded " ok" said Goku "boy outside now!" ordered Vegeta "ok dad" said Trunks. Gohan saw Trunks coming out "Hi trunks do you want to spar" ask Gohan "no my mom said that I shouldn't spar with you yet because at this age your too weak and that you might get hurt, also something about your mom killing her" answered Trunks "well if we can't spar do you want to see how Goten's doing" ask Gohan "I don't know didn't you tell me and Goten that it was not ok to show up at your school without Chichi or my mom during school hours so what makes it ok now" ask Trunks "because I'm older and smarter then you and I know what I'm doing" said Gohan "you can't use that excuse my mom said that your intelligent has decreased to what it was as a child, and last time I checked you are seven and I am eight so I should be the one to lead" said Trunks " well than what do you suppose we do than" asked Gohan " you want to go ruined Goten's day" asked Trunks, Gohan slapped his forehead and said "ya". When they got there they flew up to the window of one of the class rooms to find Goten Erasa, Sharpener or Vidal was not in there "so where do you think there at" asked Trunks " I think I know follow me" said Gohan,.

Gohan and Trunks flew over to Vidal house. They walked into the backyard to find Goten, Vidal, Erasa, and Sharpener sitting by the pool talking. Gohan ran up to Goten "what do you think you're doing your so post to be in school" said Gohan "hay there squirts" said Goten, "hay since when have you called me squirt" said Trunks. Erasa walked up to Gohan and Trunks "and who could you be little guys are you Goten's little brothers" ask Erasa "yes" Vidal yelled out "well one of them is but the one with lavender hair is just a friend" said Goten, Erasa Pinched Gohan's cheeks and ask "what's your name little guy" Gohan Answered in the most Childish voice ever "My name is Gohan" "you have the same name as your cousin?" "Well my mom really liked the name of are cousin Gohan so she named my little brother Gohan" explained Goten " that funny so I suppose that Gohan's little Brothers name is Goten" Remark Erasa " well actually it is" said Goten. After an hour of conversation Erasa and sharpener decided to walk home together, while Vidal decided to treat Gohan and Trunks for Ice-cream.

Trunks and Gohan were eating there Ice-cream at a rapidly paste "Hey Gohan Isn't Vidal your girlfriend" ask Trunks "Noo! Were just a boy and girl who are good friends and nothing else" responded Gohan in an angry tone "Girlfriend, boyfriend, don't need to make it sound so complicated" said Trunks "you to, honestly why does everyone suspect that me and Vidal have a thing" Gohan said "because you do" answered Trunks "forget it" Gohan said.

After several bowls of ice cream and several brain freeze later, Goten decide it was time to go home. Heading to capsule corp. to get Goku and drop off Trunks Goten carried Gohan on his shoulders "you know you can fly right" said Goten "ya , and your point is" said Gohan "my point is get off me" said Goten "hey I want a lift to" said Trunks "hop on then" Gohan said "hey guys I'm not your Ginny pig get off" said Goten " hey Trunks my mom won't be too happy when she hears how Goten cut class" Gohan Said " I'm sure she will be happy to use the** P- A- N **on him" Trunks added "hay, hay don't get too hasty I'll be your Ginny pig just don't make mom bring out the pan" pleaded Goten.

At capsule cop. " you idiot you don't throw full energy blast straight at the wall of the gravity room" Vegeta yelled " but Vegeta you said not to hold back" Goku said, but there argument was interrupted by a fallen Gohan out of the sky "nice of you to drop in son" Goku said while he playfully ruffle Gohan's hair " hay that was not nice throwing me off you back" complained Gohan "sorry squirt I told you to hold on" said Goten " hey wait up" Trunks said as he landed "you guys look like you had fun" Goku said. Bulma walked in "Vegeta it will take some Hours to... oh hey Goten how was your First day of school, I heard there was an earthquake in that area" said Bulma " it was great I learned a lot" said Goten " on how to cut Right" menschen Gohan "What was that Gohan" Bulma said "Nothing! Anyways I was thinking If you could make me a suit to help Vidal fight crime" asked Goten "of course, but can't you just use Gohan's suit" said Bulma "well I could but it's…. ummmm" said Goten "not your taste" finished Bulma "yes" answered Goten "hey" shouted Gohan "ok I'll have it ready by tomorrow just come and pick it up" said Bulma "ok" said Goten.

Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Chichi were eating dinner "so Goten what did you learn in school" asked " you know math, science, history the usual" answered Goten a little hastened. " so Gohan what did you do today" asked Chichi "we went to the school" said Gohan without thinking "what!"Yelled Chichi "ummmm….. Dad blew a hole into the gravity room" answered Gohan. Chichi stood up and a pan magically appeared in her hand "Goku how many times have I told you that you have to control you're powers, now what's Bulma going to think" Chichi shouted as she smacked Goku with a pan, Gohan was glad he was not on the receiving end of his mom's pan. After dinner Goten and Gohan went to bed waiting the next day.

**I really love reviews, try and leave some.**


End file.
